Loki
by SupernaturalAngel
Summary: The raitng is for language. This is about Bethany and Loki. (NO, HES NOT RESSURRECTED.) Just check it out.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
"Loki?"   
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"Are you ready for church?"  
  
"Do we have to go?"  
  
"No, but we will."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I need to balance my checkbook, all right?"  
  
"Come on, seriously. Why do we have to go?"  
  
"Look, I'm not forcing you to go every Sunday. But once in a while, you're going."  
  
"What's the point, anyway. I can pray without some child molester reading off a big boring book."  
  
"Watch you language kid."  
  
"The only cool thing about church is the angels."  
  
"The angels, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanna be an angel . . ."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: If you can guess the speakers, ten brownie points. this is just the prologue to my first Dogma fic, so please tell me what you think. I'll post Chapter 1 soon, promise!  
Ava 


	2. Harry, Sylvanie, Helen, and the angel of...

She was born with a handful of chocolate wisps on her head. Bethany held her, face streaming with tears, hair plastered to her shoulders and forehead, and wondered what to call her. Something Biblical? Mary, maybe? Serendipity? Suddenly, a long face with sympathetic brown eyes flashed through her memory. On the dining cart of a train. Bartleby. He had almost killed her, twice. You can't name a kid Bartleby, much less a girl.   
  
But you can name her Loki.  
  
Well, if you think about it, if it hadn't been for Bartleby and Loki . . . She wouldn't have had her baby. The Metatron wouldn't have needed her help, and he wouldn't have given her this miracle baby. This beautiful baby girl.  
  
You can't name a kid Metatron. Or Bartleby. Or Rufus. But you can name her Loki.   
  
Full name: Loki Serendipity Sloane.  
  
Mother's Name: Bethany Sloane  
  
Father's Name -------------------  
  
  
  
When Loki was three Bethany packed up and moved to Chicago. Easier to get a better paying job. After all, she had a little thing to support now. Jay and Bob soon got the same idea and also moved to Chicago. "More babes than New Jersey" was Jay's explanation of the move, and Bob nodded. They moved in a couple of blocks away from Bethany and Loki.   
  
Loki slowly grew into a quiet girl, with glassy blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair that slightly exceeded her shoulders. She was tall and skinny and loved soccer. She was smart, but shy around other kids. Bethany was worried about her not having enough friends her own age. She always said her best friend was Harry, which was the name Metatron used when he came for his weekly visit. He took Loki to soccer games and concerts, zoos and parks, bought her toys and books.   
  
One day when she was six, the question Bethany had been dreading was finally asked.  
  
"Mom, who's Harry? Where do you know him from?"  
  
Bethany bought her time. "Well, I used to live in a little town before you were born, and work in this clinic. And one day I met Harry. He introduced me to Jay and Bob later."  
  
"Why does he only come once a week?"  
  
'He has a ver uh, demanding job."  
  
"What is his job?"  
  
"He's a messenger. And he helps people out with their problems. He sort of carries out errands for his boss."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" This one caught Bethany off guard. The others she had been expecting.   
  
"No, he's only my friend."  
  
There was another question Bethany was dreading. That one came when Loki was eight.  
  
"Who's my Dad?"  
  
"Um, well, you don't really have one. You were my little Miracle. I was told I could never have a kid, and then you came."  
  
"But who's my Dad?"  
  
"Loki, I'm sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
"Is it Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" Bethany hadn't though of it that way. He had impregnated her, after all. But it was different. And he'd mentioned something about wanting a kid, hadn't he? She always thought Loki didn't have a father. But now that she thought about it, it made sense. Metatron was, Loki's father. Of course she couldn't very well tell her that. "I don't want to talk about it, Loki."  
  
"Just tell me its not Jay and I'll shut up, I promise."  
  
"It's not Jay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
  
  
By the time Loki was nine, Bob had met Helen. She'd been a waitress and was now studying painting and photography in the School of The Art Institute. They had married after three months, and soon Helen was pregnant. The baby was a girl which they named Sylvanie, or Sylvie.   
  
Loki babysat Sylvie after school. Helen loved to come home and paint the two girls playing in the park or with Bartleby, the big Chocolate brown lab Bethany had given Loki for her tenth birthday and their gray kitten, Liz.  
  
  
  
"Whatever happened to Loki and Bartleby?" Bethany asked "Harry" one day. "I've been meaning to ask for the longest time."  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"Loki got accepted back into Heaven and Bartleby went to hell, right?"  
  
"No. Loki became the angel of mischief and Bartleby is stuck here, on Earth again."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Venice. Dunno why they sent him there. Is not fair. He gets to eat spaghetti and drink cappuccino while I'm off zooming between heaven and earth, talking to people. It's not the least bit fair, you know."  
  
"Well, then, that's one place to avoid."  
  
"No, actually, you don't have to avoid it. They pretty much erased his memory when they sent him back on Earth, so I doubt he'd even recognize you."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yeah. Tons."   
  
  
  
A/N: No full brownie points to anyone: Loki's a GIRL! I figured the name was interesting and unisex enough, so there ya go. I think Loki's a really cool name. I'm getting a kitten and I'm going to name it Loki. Anyway, keep reading 2 see what happens 2 Loki. I know this chapter is insanely short, but bear with me.  
Luvin ya,  
Ava  
  
PS: REVIEW, please?! 


End file.
